vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayla Ewell
Kayla Ewell is an American actress who plays Vicki Donovan on TV series. She was a main character in the first seven episodes of season one. She returned in the season two finale and appears as a recurring character in the third season. She is best known for her work on the TV soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. Recently, Kayla has had roles on the TV series' Entourage and The O.C.. Biography She was born on August 27, 1985 in Long Beach, California. She began acting as part of the children's chorus for the National Broadway Tour of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. In 1999, Kayla was discovered by an agent while she was attending an acting class at a dance studio. She graduated from Los Alamitos High School in 2003. She has one brother and two sisters. Kayla's hobbies include surfing, rock climbing, dancing, and whitewater rafting. Filmography * Bloodhounds Inc. (2000) * The Sullivan Sister (2000) * Profiler (2000) * Freaks and Geeks (2000) * Boston Public (2004) * The Bold and the Beautiful (2004-2005) * The O.C. (2005) * Veronica Mars (2006) * Just My Luck (2006) * Material Girls (2006) * Close to Home (2006) * Entourage (2007-2008) * Senior Skip Day (2008) * Impact Point (2008) * Fired Up (2009) * Bones (2009) * The Vampire Diaries (2009 & 2011) * CSI (2010) * House (2010, 2011) * The Glades (2011) * Keeping Up With The Randles (2011) Trivia * Like Malese Jow, when she was asked to return for Season 2 they had to keep it a secret, so therefor if anyone asked her why she was back in the city, she responded by saying "I'm here to visit, Nina." Gallery Kayla-2.jpg Nina, kat, kayla, and sara..jpg|Katerina Graham, Kayla Ewell, Nina Dobrev and Sara Canning Vicki-jeremy09.jpg Kayla-halloween.jpg Kayla-ewell-halloween.jpg Kayla-9.jpg Kayla-8.jpg Kayla-7.jpg Kayla-ewell-3.jpg Kayla-vivki-2.jpg Kayla-vicki-10.jpg Kayla-vicki-7.jpg Kayla-vicki-6.jpg Kayla-vicki-5.jpg Kayla-vicki-1.jpg Kayla-ewell-4.jpg GLO140 A r TheVampireDiaries.jpg Kayla-vampire-diaires.jpg Kayla-ewell-pretty.jpg Kayla-ewell-1a.jpg Kayla-00222222.jpg Kayla-9992w2.jpg Kayla-00111w2.jpg Kellan and kayla-0998.jpg|With Kellan Lutz Kellan and kayla-twilight and vampire diaires-00.jpg|With Kellan Lutz Kayla-ewell-099.jpg Kayla-00222.jpg ImagesCALDBBZKkayla ewell maxim.jpg ImagesCAAPV66Fkayla ewell maxim.jpg ImagesCA9J34ZUkayla ewell maxim.jpg ImagesCA8NO1GTkayla ewell maxim.jpg ImagesCA7PN5VBKayla-992.jpg Kayla-ewell-115268244.jpg Kayla-Ewell getty-115273764.jpg Kayla Ewell.jpg|Kayla Ewell url3.jpg KaylaEwell1.jpg KaylaEwell2.jpg KaylaEwell3.jpg KaylaEwell4.jpg vampdiariesmug3s.jpg 041510_kayla_ewll_04.jpg GYI0059887566_xxlarge.jpg image558.jpg kayla_ewell_0c3yo.jpg Kayla_Ewell2.jpg Kayla+Ewell+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Arrivals+K8-mgj_qjSPl.jpg Kayla+Ewell+Updos+Messy+Updo+2j4j1jZgmOBl.jpg Kayla-Ewell.jpg kayla-ewell644654.jpg kayla-ewell-fired-los-angeles-premiere-1nKnDT.jpg kayla-ewell-octmaxim3.jpg kayla-ewell-octmaxim6.jpg kayla-ewell-profile.png kayla-ewell-twilight-los-angeles-premiere-Swe8Zh.jpg Kayla-pg4.jpg kayla-vicki-94.jpg KEredcouch003.jpg VampPnina-dobrev-candice-accola-kayla-ewell-4.jpg 0e8537861ed7c0c55607343ef2362381-d46gl21.jpg TDVk1.jpg TDVk2.jpg TDVk3.jpg TDVk3.jpg TDVk4.jpg TDVk5.jpg TDVk6.jpg TDVk7.jpg TDVk8.jpg TDVk9.jpg TDVk10.jpg TDVk11.jpeg TDVk12.jpg TDVk13.jpg TDVk14.jpg TDVk15.jpg k1.jpg k2.jpg k3.jpg k4.jpg tumblr_m0t7e75Cj01r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0t8cvwURF1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0t8k6Mpjn1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0t8lwWDZh1r2vo64o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m0t8obdTLr1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1lc3nm4581r8ru5lo4_250.jpg tumblr_m1loicjBDc1r8ru5lo1_400.jpg tumblr_m1y2mcVWeE1qzkdxuo1_250.png tumblr_m1y2mcVWeE1qzkdxuo2_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo2_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo3_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo4_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo6_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo7_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo8_250.png tumblr_m1y808nQtN1qzkdxuo9_250.png tumblr_m1zec1gpvo1rsh5cko3_250.png tumblr_m1zofbiq0L1qzkdxuo7_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo1_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo2_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo3_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo4_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo6_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo7_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo8_250.png tumblr_m2dxjfflcV1qk641mo9_250.png tumblr_m2i938t8Kw1qet8fdo1_250.jpg tumblr_m2i938t8Kw1qet8fdo2_250.jpg tumblr_m2mxxjLDR11ru06avo2_250.jpg tumblr_m2qunbRgUj1qk641mo1_500.png tumblr_m2u4a5dK4p1r8t268o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2vpx0iUWn1qmqaweo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2vpx0iUWn1qmqaweo2_250.jpg tumblr_m2vpx0iUWn1qmqaweo4_250.jpg tumblr_m2vtkopNDk1qk641mo4_250.png tumblr_m2xgk59q601qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_m2zbcjWW1U1qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_m3aprlT8md1r8t268o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3d9e5dQuu1qk641mo1_250.png tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3e9wmFtgY1r8t268o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3g311rOPJ1qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3h0q1Evbl1rs15hto1_250.png tumblr_m3h0q1Evbl1rs15hto2_250.png tumblr_m3hh3176jQ1r3akzao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kjk5oqrA1qcpno5o1_400.jpg tumblr_m13o7sevkp1qln4ryo1_250.jpg tumblr_m13o7sevkp1qln4ryo6_250.jpg tumblr_m13o7sevkp1qln4ryo7_250.jpg tumblr_m13o7sevkp1qln4ryo9_250.jpg tumblr_m25n59cCSP1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m29szuj0QT1rtzz9ro1_500.png tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo1_250.jpg tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo3_250.jpg tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo4_250.jpg tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo5_250.jpg tumblr_m33nt0YSpk1r2il2oo6_250.jpg Tumblr m239c9Aqrf1r6japko1 250.png tumblr_m239c9Aqrf1r6japko2_250.png tumblr_m239c9Aqrf1r6japko3_250.png tumblr_m239c9Aqrf1r6japko6_r1_250.png tumblr_m307hnVokW1qg4w1ko4_250.jpg tumblr_m1414fhYHJ1rp4jujo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3w19vVVf51qk7spvo2_250.jpg tumblr_lzaoqyXkqA1qh3l0wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3jr3hO4Wg1r0zdado1_500.png tumblr_m3sys9uR3x1qjcutgo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ucq1i3X41rvw86lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m36sjmSlWg1qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m36whirne01r8t268o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41rnpqsgk1rw8778o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dxl16BPG1ql6ewao1_500.png tumblr_m487mg8LEn1r8t268o1_400.jpg tumblr_m0t8bzOg7x1r2vo64o1_500.jpg External links * IMDb * Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast